


I Love My Butt

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Happy, Heartwarming, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Series, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight is bed time and the boys go through their routines, this time with a new addition thanks to Sam and his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love My Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "secrets" by Mary Lambert while you read this. :)

Midnight is bed time. 

They occupy the bathroom at the same time. Boundaries? Fuck no. Dean remembers changing Sam's diapers. There isn't much else to hide or pretend not to know about each other. 

Nightly routines are started, but they end up at the sink, brushing their teeth side by side. Sam's toothbrush is purple; Dean's is blue. 

It's raining outside, because what else is it going to do in September?

On the counter, Sam's phone plays music. A song comes on that Dean hasn't heard before. Sam's mouth gets foamy with toothpaste and he looks way too serious for the task he's doing. But the song that plays is a cheerful tune; it echoes through their tiny bathroom, bouncing off the walls.

Brush brush brush. 

Dean looks over. 

The tune picks up with the introduction of trumpets, continuing with a bouncy beat. In plaid pajama pants and a gray v-neck shirt, Sam is dancing in place. His hips make the faintest motions from side to side and front to front. Eventually, his shoulders join in, and he nods in time to the beat while continuing to brush. 

Sam is completely lost in his own world and the song. His hips twist in a circle, his toes tap on the tile floor, and he leans in towards the mirror. 

Clear and crisp, the singer continues. 

"Can't think straight, I'm so gay. I care a lot, use an analog clock, and never know when to stop."

It's obvious what Sam's favorite line is. Dean tries to hide his own smile. But it's too much. Sam does a hair flip, tossing it over his right shoulder, rocking his hips, eyes closed. He gets into it just for this line. "I love my butt and won't shut up and never really grew up."

For another glorious minute and a half, Dean is witness to the shaking of the groove thang. 

At the end of the song, Sam spits into the sink, rinses, and remembers who is in the bathroom with him. All Dean can do--in response to the horrified and embarrassed look on Sam's face--is smirk. 

He spits, rinses, and pops his toothbrush into it's place. 

Reaching over, Dean slaps Sam on the ass and turns to walk towards their room. His smirk has become a permanent grin.

"I love your butt too, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Something quick and sappy. <3
> 
> Mmm self care and self esteem for these two! XD This fic is small but it means a lot.


End file.
